The Traps We Fall Into
by Twilight'sRiver
Summary: A fairly regular undercover drug/vandalism case turns dark when Doug and Tom discover there is nothing at all regular about the teenagers they are sent to get close to, or the gang's employer.
1. Chapter 1

_My first attempt at a 21 jump street story. I decided to write for a project. Obviously I don't own 21 jump street, or any of the main charactors..._

_ so please read and review, please don't be to mean :))_

_I know the first chapter is kind of boring, but it'll get better, I promise, and I already have the second chapter written up, so if I get a couple reviews I'll post it right away :))_

Chapter 1 Confessions

Tom Hanson let his gaze drift across the skyline slowly, taking in the buildings and the smog, the traffic, the airplanes, everyone was always so busy. His deep brown gaze came back to Jackie Garrett, standing beside him. She was worried, her eye brows knotted together above her nose, it was almost hidden behind her big black-framed glasses, but Tom noticed, he had a knack for that sort of thing.

He brushed a stray curl out of her face, and tried to smile. "What's bothering you?"

"That depends," she leveled her colorful eyes on him, "On what's bothering you."

"What's bothering me," Hanson tried to act innocent.

"Don't try that with me, Tom. You've been distant all day. What's up? Come on, you can talk to me," She returned the favor of pushing a dark strand of long hair out of his face.

"It's nothing really..it's just this case we're on right now. I dunno something is not right about it, I can't put my finger on it, and neither can Doug, you know.." Tom fell silent, neither of them spoke. "I..I didn't want to bring it up today, I wanted to have a good time with you..."

Jackie smiled, it was warmer then the tiny portion of sun attempting to poke its way through the heavy clouds. She laced her fingers behind his neck and pulled him in easily. "Tom, if the case is bothering you that bad, we need to talk about it, not just be _pretending_ to have a good time, alright." She could feel him nod his head, and at the same time rest it against her neck and shoulder.

They stood there for a few minutes that way, the chilly air nipping at their exposed skin. Jackie continued running her fingers through his thick curled hair and over his cheek, he turned his head towards her and kissed her neck, until he found her lips, they kissed softly. Tom placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer, their embraced tightened further, till they decided to come up for air a few minutes later.

Jackie smiled, running her hand along his shoulder. "Let's head to my place and get some coffee."

Tom took her hand tightly in his, and they found their way off the roof top. "Coffee and movies?"

"Yeah, after we talk, babe." Jackie stated firmly.

Tom smirked. "You're not letting me off the hook?"

"No way," Jackie smiled tightly. "We're talking about this."

"Ok, ok."

Tom and Jackie sat on her plush white couch, clutching large mugs of hot coffee in their hands. Jackie stared over her mug at Tom, intently. "Well?"

Tom sipped the coffee, peering through his lose curls that were in front of his eyes again. "Well, about a month ago Doug and I got this case and went undercover at Petersons High School, as you know." Jackie nodded. "We were supposed to get in with this..uh gang of 12th graders, when we started, it seemed that they were just the average nasty druggies, but the more we hang out with them," Tom shook his head, "Something about them is not right."

"How exactly do you mean that?"

"That's the problem I don't know and I should," Hanson ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back out of his face. It fell forward a few seconds later.

"Do you think Doug and you are in danger?"

Tom tilted his head at her and cocked his eyebrow suggestively.

"I meant more so then usual?" Jackie said smiling.

Hanson sighed. "We're defiantly in danger. These kids, they're serious, none of the teachers will do anything about them, or the principle. They have the run of the school, and most of the neighborhood."

It was Jackie's turn to sigh. "Did you guys talk to Fuller about this?"

Tom nodded pressing his lips together. "He agrees with us, but we all know this points to one thing, the more dangerous they are, the more serious the case is..."

"...The more you need to bust them, get them out of that school." Jackie stated.

"Yeah."

"Well, how bout these kid's background? Where did they come from, how long have they been terrorizing and threatening that school?"

"According to their files, they all have some sort of juvie record, stealing, that sort of thing, and two of them transferred in about a half of year ago," Tom explained. "Those two are the leaders, so things have went down hill for Petersons since they arrived, but the rest of the pack wasn't perfect before they got there, just a little less rowdy."

Jackie frowned. "I could look into it if you want, I mean look into those kids. See if there isn't something your department missed. They sound like kids on the verge of something worse...much worse. You and Doug need to be careful."

Tom leaned back. "I, I don't know, Jackie, I don't think we would have missed anything, the check was pretty thorough . It might just be my nerves, I haven't been sleeping that great lately."

Jackie raised both her eyebrows. "That's exactly why you're staying over with me tonight." Hanson started to protest, but Jackie interrupted him, "You don't get to get out of this, Tom. Tomorrow night, you said you and Doug have to go to that party with your new friends at Petersons. I won't get any of you, so you have to make up for it tonight."

Hanson smiled for the first time in the last day and a half, "Alright."

Jackie set her cup down, and pulled him closer. "I have one last order for you tonight."

"You're wish is my command."

"Tomorrow, at that party, I want_ you_ to be very, very careful, officer Hanson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wew chapter two, I dunno it could have been better, but it's heading in the right direction, I hope everyone enjoys :))) once again I don't own 21 jump street or hanson and penhall... Warning: some language in this chapter. oh, and I know they haven't gotten to their dark party yet, but it's coming...**

Chapter 2 ~ Dare or Die

The quiet hallway of Peterson's High School was suddenly filled with yelling and whooping. Five tall students were the source, two of them being undercover detectives Doug Penhall and Tom Hanson, of course they were ounce again Doug, and his younger easily-agitated-brother Tom McQuaid. The other three were Fredrick Farrow, and Carver and Jason Bark. Carver and Jason were cousins and leaders of the wolf pack, usually the pack consisted of at least ten guys, but today Doug, Fredrick, Carver, Jason and Tom all had class together, Biology class, and ounce Carver and Jason decided they were ditching it was only natural for the other boys to fall in line.

Mr. Valice was scared to death of all the boys, so he couldn't do, or say anything to stop them, anyway. Doug was the first to walk by the small teacher, he gave him a shove backwards. Mr. Valice fell into his chair, and remained there, the other boys snickered as they filed by. Tom raised his eyebrows at Mr. Valice, "Sorry Teach," he said chewing his gum. "You're class is just to damn complicated for us, we freely admit it." More laughing from the other boys, secretly though, Tom was just relieved Doug had shoved the teacher out of harms way, Carver and Jason did much worse things then just threaten their teachers.

Tom rolled his gum in his mouth, as they hurried down the hallway. He was worried about what the pack would have in mind for ditching today. He caught Doug's glance, he was worried about it too. These just weren't normal teenagers, they ditched school similar to normal kids, but then they did drugs and drank, usually after that the next step was to tear the neighborhood up, in the most destructive ways, but they'd never gotten in trouble for it before.

Fredrick Farrow gave Tom an unexpected shove through the door as they exited the school, almost knocking him off his feet. "Get on out there, shorty," he said laughing.

Tom regained his footing quickly, and both him and Doug glared at Fredrick. "Hey! Take it easy on my brother, man! He's not short, you're just tall," Doug said, inflicting a tough, but fun voice. "Back at our old school, we would have, like, thrown someone off a roof, if they'd done that to a McQuaid."

Tom punched Fred in the arm. "Damn giant, that's what we got ourselves here, it'd be a shame to throw him off a roof."

That lightened the mood considerably, everyone laughed. For some unknown reason, Fred had singled out Hanson, whenever it was just the five of them, the only thing keeping him from officially being bullied by Fred was that Tom wouldn't back down. Tom figured it had something to do with his build and height, all the boys in the immediate group were built like brick shit houses, tall and muscular, they made Doug look small. Some of them were on the football team, and Carver and Jason wanted to become body builders.

They headed towards the parking lot, talking loudly about the surprised look on Mr. Valice's face when they'd left his class. Hanson, Doug and Fred piled into the pickup box of Carver's Ford, while Jason and Carver sat in the cab. They tore out of the parking lot burning rubber and squealing the tires all the way.

The ride lasted about an hour. As usual there was never a dull moment, the first thing they did was pull up beside Mr. Tee's weekend truck. Mr. Tee was there math teacher, and unlike most the other teachers at Peterson's High School Mr. Tee made them at least stay in his classroom until the bell rang, even if they didn't pay any attention what soever to his lectures. All in all Mr. Tee was a gruff man...that didn't stop them from knifing the tires on his truck. Doug never bated an eyelash puncturing one of the tires with a knife Fred tossed him, Hanson never got a chance to, since the other four each took a tire.

They piled back into the truck and headed on to their next victim. Another teacher—Mrs. Kaiser—English teacher.

Hanson had to admit she was a terrible bitch, and particularly nasty to kids who were dead-beats like Tom and Doug were, while undercover. Whenever Hanson was in her class he wanted to just stand up and say, "Look, I'm a cop and you're an asshole!" He was never in her class without extra homework or detention.

The five of them jumped the fence surrounding the back yard, easily, and trampled around to the back door of Kaiser's house. They kicked the door open, splintering the jam and the lock like it was paper, then they entered the house and preceded to ransack the entire place.

Doug and Tom tried to do as little damage as possible, they stayed behind the other three, making loud comments with them, and acting as crazy as possible.

Carver glanced over his shoulder at the detectives. "Fun shit before the party tonight, eh McQuaids?"

Hanson sent a glass figurine flying across the living room, where it smashed into the far wall, then he smirked. "Me and my brother were planning on doing this sooner or later, Kaiser's a real pain in my ass."

When they were finally done at Mrs. Kaiser's, they went and scored three six packs, and several packs of smokes from a dirty liquor store that didn't check ids for a small fee. They headed to their usual hangout, an abandoned flat on the eight floor of a battered apartment building.

Hanson and Doug had been allowed to go there with all of them on the fourth day of their enrollment at Peterson's, two school fights and they were in with the pack, as they liked to call their gang.

Tom dug into the cigarettes, as soon as they got to the flat. He didn't usually smoke, but this case had been stressing him in such a strange way, like he told Jackie last night, something wasn't right about them, he felt like it was staring him dangerously in his face, and he still couldn't see it.

The events of the day so far were already settling uncomfortably in on him, and they still had the big party tonight! Hanson sucked up three cigarettes in less then ten minutes, before receiving a disapproving glance from his best friend, and "brother". He tried to center himself inwardly,_ I just have jitters, I'm stressed,_ Hanson told himself firmly, he hadn't been sleeping well, that was all. The next two smokes he had were slower, over the hour, while they talked and drank.

Doug nursed two beers, while Tom stuck with his cigarettes. Carver and Jason did most of the talking, while Fredrick sat away from all of them, hugging a beer and the dirty couch arm.

"We've actually cut back on the coke," Jason was saying.

"You can't build muscles and do that shit," Carver added, with a half smile.

"I've gotta take a leak," Fredrick said standing up. Carver and Jason took the moment to both head to the kitchen to grab more beer out of the fridge.

Doug stood up and came over, sitting beside Hanson, who was sort of perched on the edge of his own dirty couch. "Buddy are you alright? You're not going to have any lungs left."

Tom rolled his eyes, he knew his partner was worried for him, but he was concerned for both of them...and for good reason, he thought.

"Look, at the very least you're going to blow our cover acting so nervous. I mean, I know I'm the better—" Doug lowered his voice "–officer, but your not acting normal at all."

Hanson blew out a long sigh, and pushed his long, dark bangs out of his eyes, he'd forgotten his signature bandanna, when he'd left for school this morning. "You're right, brother. I'll tone it down, I'm sorry."

His reply made Doug more worried then if he'd been a smart ass about it, but they didn't have time for more Penhall and Hanson talk, as Carver and Jason came back into the room. Doug stood up and took the two beers they offered, but he didn't give Hanson his.

Carver raised his eye brow. "Cutting younger McQuaid off, are we?"

Doug nodded. "Oh yeah," he chuckled. "He was in Dad's whiskey this morning, I barely got him to school."

Hanson wrinkled his nose. "Fuck you, you were right there with me, cheering me on."

Doug shrugged. "I had like one shot, Tommy, not six! I'm just watching out for you, bro."

Hanson folded his arms. "Just give me one of those smokes then."

"Here," Doug tossed him the whole pack laying on the coffee table. "Have at them."

Jason came back into the room, stretching. "Let's head to the roof, I'm getting bored."

Everyone agreed, and they left the flat and headed up four flights of stairs to get to the rooftop on the twelfth floor. A gusty march breeze slapped them in their face as they stepped out, everyone shoved their hands in their pockets, as they made their way to the edge of the shabby apartment complex. They stared off into the chilly city view.

Carver finished his beer a few minutes later and dropped it off the roof. Everyone cheered, hoping the empty bottle would hit a group of unsuspecting business men, who were passing by on the side walk below.

Luckily it missed, smashing into the concrete beside one of them, they jumped sideways, screaming. "God damn it, so close!" Carver swore.

Out of nowhere Fred snatched Hanson's wrist, and at the same time gave his back a shove, effectively knocking him off the roof, the only thing keeping him from splattering right next to the beer bottle, was Fred's iron grip on his wrist.

Doug jumped forward, half of second later. "Fred, what the fuck are you doing? That's my brother your dangling off there!"

"I know," Fred snickered. "But, he's just so damn light..and I'm betting we could hit the next group with him," he stretched his arm further out. Hanson bit his lip, he wanted to use his other arm to grab a hold of Fred, but he knew it might cause them both to fall.

Jason and Carver edged up next to Doug. "Fred, why don't you just go ahead and bring Tom back over here, and set him on the roof," Jason said surprisingly gently.

Doug nodded, holding his hand out beckoning, his heart was in his throat. Being undercover, they were supposed to be prepared for anything, and here they were again...the crazy McQuaids, one screw up here and his partner was dead, it was similar to having a gun pulled on his best friend.

Hanson felt the tendons in his wrist try to separate and he had to resist the urge to kick his legs as he twisted and dangled. He caught Doug's glance ounce, and quickly looked away, trying to hide what he was afraid was obvious fear, he wanted his partner to have his full focus on getting him out of this.

"That little crack you made earlier today about throwing me off a roof, for shoving your brother," Fred's neck veins were bulging outwards with the efforts of holding Hanson at the end of his arm "I decided it was high time the McQuaids feel a little fear. I'm about sick of you two, ever since you guys got here, it's been Doug-and-Tommy-this, and the-McQuaids are-all-that. We ran things just fine before you guys got here!"

"This isn't funny at all!" Doug snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Yeah, come on Fred!" Carver looked furious, and his green eyes matched his voice. "We all happen to like Tom, if you don't, you're welcome to leave the pack...but if you drop him, we're throwing you off next."

Doug frowned, personally he couldn't agree more, but he hadn't realized Hanson and him had been that deeply excepted into the group.

Fred's partial drunk face had a large smile on it now, he looked angry at the same time, he'd expected Carver and Jason to back him on getting rid of the McQuaids. "Chill out, I wasn't actually going to drop him, I said I wanted them to be afraid, not dead."

Fred set his stance deeper and attempted to swing Tom back to the edge of the roof, but his front foot slid forward. Doug seen everything in slow motion, he seen Fred's weight pitch forward as his foot slid, Hanson and that son of a bitch were both going to fall!


End file.
